Naruto VS Sasuke, The Rematch
by CrescentFall
Summary: Um, pretty much a spinoff of Naruto. An alternate resolution to the Naruto and Sasuke story. Give a review so I know how I'm doing because it's my first fanfic so yeah. Criticisms welcome.


**-For we in life all have a day we must confront our longtime challenges. Confront and overcome. Living day after day, preparing for the moment you must hit reality and confront those life obstacles. -**

As Naruto sits up on his bed, the light seaming through the windows causes him to wince. He gazes through the seemingly inexistent glass, forcing his eyes against the light of the sun. As he looks out the window, he sees a gust of wind carry off a leaf. Floating flawlessly, it gradually disappears from his line of sight. As Naruto's peripheral vision imprints the last image of the leaf into his mind, he closes his eyes and lies back on the bed. Images flash through his mind. The good times with friends, the hardships endured and the fun that had been experienced.

'Today is the day' He thought to himself. 'It's time, time to put an end to this.'

He slipped off his bed and got ready. After he changes, he stands in front of the mirror. He holds the Konoha headband tightly in his hand and stares himself in the eyes. As memories continued to flash through him, tears trickle down his face. He crushes the tears that lay on the border of his eyelid, forcing his eyelids shut. He wipes the tears on his face with his sleeve, puts on his headband and puts a smirk on his face.

**-And behind all those obstacles, is a cause. The cause can be a person, event, or anything really. As long as it causes you withdrawal from your full potential in any way, it becomes an obstacle. It is our own responsibility to overcome it, and crush what blocks our path, no matter what it is.-**

As Sasuke sits on top of the water tank, he remembers what events had happened on the area he gazes upon. Gazing upon an open field of green flooring, on the rooftop of the hospital, Sasuke can clearly recall the fight. From the shadow clones to the Rasengan, it was a dramatic fight. As he sits there, he remembers the dramatic moment where his spirit shattered. The sight of the damage the Rasengan had done to the water tank compared to his Chidori was, heartbreaking. And so Sasuke sits there. He rests his eyes, clearing the mind and reserving his energy. The mood of the moment is abruptly broken by an evil grin which has made its way onto his face.

**-That time will inevitably come in your life. To confront or to hide, it's your choice. By confronting, you are given a shot, and it is your own fault if you ruin that chance. By hiding, you are pathetic, unable to confront your own fears, and you will live a life full of fear and denial. It is either try and possibly fail, or fail before even trying. It is up to you.-**

As a creaking sound breaks the intimate silence of the area, a door slowly opens. Naruto walks forward, instantly setting his sight on a dark figure in the distance. As Naruto dredges closer, Sasuke stands up, his figure silhouetting as the morning sun shines behind him. They both smile. As they stand there, the leaf Naruto had saw in the morning floats past. It falls to the force of the wind.

In a sudden motion, Sasuke springs towards Naruto, forcing his leg muscles to the limit, lunging at Naruto with a kunai. As Naruto sees the intimidating figure approach him, he can't help but put on a great smirk. He throws two kunai at the figure, both of which get deflected. The kunai land implanted deeply into the floor. Sasuke continues his overpowering lunge at Naruto. In an attempt to strike his head with the kunai, Naruto steps to the side and proceeds to punch Sasuke in the right cheek. Sasuke quickly responds by spinning his body using the force of the punch and lands a thrust kick into Naruto's chest. They both get knocked back and take a further two steps back. Naruto uses his Mass Shadow Clone Technique. As Sasuke peers in front of him, recovering from the punch, he sees a mass of Naruto clones and just tenses his fist. He proceeds to bash the clones with his bare fists. As a Naruto clone prepares to punch Sasuke in the stomach, Sasuke ducks and goes into a handstand position, where he unleashes an array of kicks which clear the clones at an astounding speed. The similarities of the event hit Sasuke like thunder, he was happy, a second chance at the past fight. Sasuke sees five more clones and decides to make them dissipate as he did with the others. Running towards the clones, the five clones attempt to unleash the Naruto Combo, only to no avail. Sasuke quickly thrusts a kunai into two of the clones, followed by throwing shuriken into the remaining three. Sasuke was happy, but then a sudden thought hit him. If those five were clones, where was the real Naruto? Sasuke's eyes widen as he looks down at the floor beneath him, where two arms have locked him to the floor. In a futile attempt to shake him off, he notices that the shadow surrounding his body get's bigger and bigger. Sasuke looks up. 'RASENGAN!' In that split second, Sasuke's mind went blank. He felt his skin get torn and burnt by the essence of the attack. The Rasengan crushes through Sasuke's left shoulder and leaves it severely injured. Sasuke gives a scream of agony and frustration, for he had fallen for such an obvious tactic and that he had allowed Naruto to land a hit on him. The clone binding Sasuke's legs disappear. Sasuke looked at Naruto and had begun to remember the seal that Orochimaru had given him. But he forced against it. He wanted to fight Naruto with his own power, and to confront this challenge alone. Sasuke skidded back a few metres and put his hand in a claw-like position, facing downwards. As sparks of electricity gather within the palm of his hand, Naruto calls upon another clone and charges a Rasengan. They both rush towards each other.

The jolt of the Chidori hits Naruto's stomach. It tears through his upper body. Naruto's Rasengan had come just wide of Sasuke's head. Naruto feels that he had lost. The power of the nine-tails tried to help Naruto, but Naruto forced it back in. It was his fight, that he had to confront himself. Naruto fell to his knees. He then proceeded to fall over, onto his front. Sasuke gave an evil grin as he sees Naruto in front of him, dead. He felt so accomplished, he had overcome his obstacle and had won the second chance that was given to him. That's when he heard the disappearing of a clone, followed by the drop of metal. He turned around to see smoke dissipate into the air, and looked down and saw a kunai. He peered over the field and noticed that one of the two kunai that he had deflected at the start of the battle was missing. As he realized it, tears came trickling from his eyes. He knelt down.

'Naruto. You idiot.'

At that moment, a downpour started. Sasuke knelt there, tears trickling down his face, remorse pulsing through his body. He had lost.

**-Though you may overcome the obstacle, you may not feel right at all. In order to feel accomplished, sacrifices must be made. It is impossible to have both sides win if they contradict with each other, one will win and one will lose. There is no absolute win, only a one sided success. You can overcome that obstacle before you die, or you can overcome an obstacle and live, knowing that you didn't rightfully deserve the accomplishment, that is when you lose.-**


End file.
